Fever
by TwoFacedPierrot
Summary: it was almost christmas and Miharu fell sick. Slight shounen ai at the end


It was almost Christmas and it was snowing heavily. The busy streets were illuminated with bright lights and were filled with murmuring of people. Two boys walked close to each other as it was really cold. Miharu and Yoite were sent there by Yukimi to buy a Christmas tree from the shops there. The two proceeded to go home as soon as they finished the task. On their way, Miharu suddenly collapsed.

"Miharu! " he shouted as he knelt down to help him. He gently lifted him and helped him sit upright. The younger boy's face was read and he was breathing heavily. Yoite felt his forehead with one of his gloved hands. Even with thick gloves, he could feel the warmth of the boy's forehead. It was obvious. He was having a high fever.

" Miharu! "

Yoite gently shook his friend's shoulder to wake him up. After some time, Miharu finally opened his eyes. He stared blankly at Yoite for some time before he said childishly,

" Yoite nii-chan~"

The older teen stared wide-eyed at him before he managed to blurt out,

" N-Nii...chan? "

" Something wrong, nii-chan?" said Miharu, looking at him with his big green eyes.

Yoite's blue eyes met his green eyes. He couldn't help but blush at the sight of those big innocent eyes. He quickly pulled his scarf to keep his face hidden. Miharu, who was acting like a kid due to the fever, suddenly shouted playfully.

" Carry me home, nii-chan~!" He then wrapped his hands around Yoite's neck.

"What?" responded Yoite who was surprised by both the request and Miharu's action.

" Carry me! " repeated the Shinra Banshou holder.

Yoite hesitated before he finally agreed to carry him home. He had no other choice. It was either sitting in the cold and arguing or carrying him home like a princess. He felt lucky as the area where Yukimi's apartment is located at is usually deserted at night.

Meanwhile, Yukimi was sitting in front of his computer and typing furiously. He had a report due in two days. He was startled when the door suddenly burst open. He calmed down when he realized it was just the two boys.

" Well... its about time the two of you come ho-" he started but stopped when he saw Yoite carrying Miharu in his arms.

" What the hell are you two lovebirds doing? " he asked mockingly.

Yoite ignored the remark and went to put his friend down on the sofa.

" He's... having a fever..." he mumbled as he covered Miharu with some sheets.

" Jeez... this is why I hate brats..." said the adult, slapping his forehead. "Just give him some pills or something..."

" We've ran out..." said Yoite, sitting down near the sofa in his usual position.

" What about yours?"

" Mine are probably too strong for him..."

Yukimi sighed. This could only mean one thing. He had to go out to buy fever pills. At this point, Miharu suddenly coughed and shivered. Yoite, who was worried about his condition, stared at the adult with his blue eyes that almost looks like their begging him to go.

Having a soft spot for the two boys, Yukimi finally decided to go after doing some thinking. He got his coat and proceeded to go out.

" You brats better be thankful! " he shouted before he closed the door.

Yoite was then left alone in the apartment room with Miharu. The older teen turned to face his companion. The sleeping face of the younger boy somehow calmed him. Without thinking, he put his hand on Miharu's face.

" So warm..." he said softly to himself, feeling the warmth of the boy seeping through his gloves.

" ...Nii-chan?" mumbled Miharu who was woken up by the touch of Yoite.

" I'm not your nii-chan..." replied Yoite coldly.

Miharu paused a while before he said,

" Yoite..." and looked straight at the older boy's eyes.

Yoite blushed. He didn't know why. He quickly lifted his scarf so that his face could not be seen. Miharu weakly lifted his arm and touched Yoite's cheek.

" ...It feels cold..." he said and smiled.

" You were the one that was sick most of the time... I guess its my turn..." he added and giggled.

The older boy held his hand. He almost couldn't bear seeing his dearest friend in that condition. Then, he did something that surprised even himself.

His body moved by its own. Yoite leaned forward and pressed his lips against Miharu's. Miharu, who was weak from the fever did not even bother to struggle. In fact, he didn't mind at all. He had always wanted to do the same thing but never had the guts.

After a few seconds, Yoite pulled back, his face turning scarlet.

" I-I'm sorry... Miharu.." he blurted.

The younger boy did not respond. He just covered his mouth with his hand and blushed. He face turned redder than it already was. There was a long silence between them.

" ...Yoite? " said Miharu, trying to break the awkward silence.

" ...What? "

" Aishiteru..." he continued, with a childish smile.

Yoite stared wide-eyed at him as if he couldn't believe his ears.

" What's with that face? " asked Miharu, laughing weakly.

The older male ignored the question turned away blushing.

" Aishiteru... Miharu..." he said under his breath.

Miharu smiled to himself. He cupped Yoite's face with his hands and brought it towards his own. He then closed his eyes, and gave him a kiss. The both of them didn't care about what's happening around them anymore. They only wanted that moment to last forever. And it would have... until Yukimi opened the door.

* * *

**Ok... I know it said 'humor' under the title... so... I'm really REALLY sorry if it ain't really that funny .**

**I got the fever idea from reading Special A (the chapter where Hikari fell sick) so pls don't sue me for copyrights. **

**No matter how much I pray, Nabari no Ou isn't mine. It belongs to Kamatani Yuhki-sensei.**


End file.
